Birthdays
by fate-at-work
Summary: How Naruto's birthdays with Sasuke are. A late and long Naruto birthday oneshot. NaruSasu. Pretty descriptive lemon and language. Slight angst. But, hey, who says birthday fics must be happy? r&r. Updated to replace missing separators, no major changes


**Warnings:** Descriptive lemon. Language. Spoilers from the latest chapters (though not quite). And it's NaruSasu, not SasuNaru, in case you don't want Naruto being dominant.

**Disclaimer:** As if I own the Naruto merchandise. It's Kishimoto's property.

**A/N:** Really. I wasn't able to post this in time. Blame it on the blasted typhoon Parma staying longer that expected, ruining internet connections and leaving a large-scale destruction in its wake (please pray for the victims of the storm Parma, and all those who were just starting to recover from the two previous storms). So now I'm stuck in this far-away land, and I was just able to connect to internet this late at night. Well. This is a one-shot dedicated to Naruto's birthday, and it's my first time writing something with lemon. I hope I didn't ruin the story with the lemon.

To those who are reading my other in-progress Naruto fanfic, An Eccentric School Council, I really thank you all for continuing with reading my work. And, as always, constructive reviews are very welcome.

**A/N(2): **Why the fuck were my separators missing? I just took my time off from coding the shit out of our capstone project, and here's what I found. Haha. Oh, well. It might mean that my own fics are coaxing me to write new ones or continue those chaptered fics, but I'm too busy to work on one at the moment. And I'll try to make a sequel for this, if I can make it fit the manga canon. Gomen, minna-san. :|

* * *

**Birthdays**

* * *

It was like any other day.

The sun still rises from the east, and people do their business as usual. Kids go to school, and adults go to work. I wake up grudgingly, and do my daily morning routine, which consists of fixing the bed, eating cup ramen, taking a bath, brushing my teeth, and others that are too bothersome to mention. The same cycle repeats itself over and over again that it becomes bland, and I wonder if it would ever change somehow one of these days.

Except that this day, of all days, is not like any other day. But I do not seem to mind its significance, as I reluctantly set myself off to go to academy and study mindlessly, like how I've been every time.

Even I have stopped caring about some stupid birthday of mine, since no one in this damn village ever cared, not even once.

As always, school ended uneventfully. Nothing interesting happened, not that I expect there would. I was, once again, without fail, have been put in detention by Iruka-sensei. I would be surprised if I wasn't punished that day. That sort of became a habit, a never-changing pattern for both of us; Iruka-sensei screaming his lungs out whenever I pull tricks under my sleeves and never give a damn who I'm troubling with my antics. That, though, never ceased to amaze me.

As I walked home down my usual path, I stopped by at the wooden platform at the edge of the lake. Like always, the black-haired kid from my class is there, sitting on the edge of the platform facing the lake, throwing stones while admiring the ripple that formed with that gesture. I decided to come down and join him as usual, every time before he goes home and I'd be going back to my place as well.

"You seem happy today," I remarked, as I sat down beside him, mimicking his earlier movement as well. The black-haired kid glanced back, but went to face the lake again, speaking, "You seem not." I laughed hollowly at his reply.

"Am I that obvious?"

'Not really," he replied dully, still engrossed with throwing pebbles on the lake's surface. "I just know."

"You're pretty confident."

"That's because I am, idiot," came a coolly answer.

"You damn bast—" I was trying to say 'bastard', when he poked my forehead with his right index and middle finger, leaving a reddish mark on my abused forehead. I was taken aback, not because of the act itself, but at the genuine smile that was plastered on his face as he did so. I was at loss of what to say, for I was enthralled with that lively expression in his face.

"W-w-what is that for?" I stammered. He laughed gently in response, and I pouted. As his laughter died out, he answered, "My brother does that to me when I feel irritated, so that I would stop feeling mad at him anymore. I just thought to try it to you...never knew it would work." He smirked, and, for once, I feel that I want to turn into mush at that very moment for no apparent reason.

He watched me amusingly for a while as I fidgeted like a damn schoolgirl left alone with her crush, before he asked calmly, "it's your birthday, isn't it?"

I was quite surprised that he knew, so I asked back, "how did you know?"

"I just heard from someone."

"You mean you heard from the village folk's gossips," I said, my slightly cracked voice and my face giving away the hurt that I have learned to suppress for a long time.

Sasuke, noticing the wounded expression and tone, smiled comfortably for the umpteenth time.

"Why would you care what other people think of you, even in this day? It's your birthday, and birthdays are meant to be celebrated and welcomed with joyous atmosphere, idiot."

"Hmph. Like that was easy. Try to celebrate your birthday on your own, why don't you?" I retorted, a mixture of anger, hurt, and sorrow seeping out from my very core. How would he know how I feel, when he never experienced being lonely, living without anyone who care, and being hated by the bastardly villagers of crappy Konoha? He would never understand the pain I've been going through since I can remember.

That's what I thought, before he patted me on my shoulder, and wiping away the tears that I've shed. I wasn't aware that I've been crying the whole time, and I feel slightly conscious and embarrassed.

"Then celebrate it with me. We could come here and spend time together when your birthday comes. Then you wouldn't have to feel lonely anymore."

I looked up to see Sasuke rummaging into his pockets, pulling out some candies, and put them in my hands.

"Some stupid girl gave that to me earlier. And since I am not fond of eating sweets, you could have it instead. If you don't mind of course."

"Thank you..." I mumbled in reply, grasping tightly the sweets that he gave. It was the first time someone gave me something for my birthday. I wouldn't mind even if it was originally given to him by someone, the bottom line is that he gave them to me, which has never happened before in their entire lives.

Sasuke abruptly stood up, "that's settled, then. I'll bring you more sweets on your next birthday, so don't go ditching me."

He turned and walked away, and then I realized that it was already getting dark. So much for enjoying his company, I guess. I stood up, too. The wind was getting colder after all.

"I guess I have to go home, too, huh," I said, as I hurried and walked alongside him until we reached the soft, grassy ground, and stopped for a while. He scratched his raven hair as he said, not daring to look at me for fear of seeing his embarrassed face (which I did saw, anyway, no matter how hard he tried to hide it), "Well, then, I'm heading this way." He pointed to his back. Though we already knew, since we've always been like this, it's still part of our customary farewell bidding.

"Yeah, I'm heading this way," I said, almost automatically, as I, too, gestured on my back. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke."

His back was already facing me as he waved his hands in understanding and replied, "You too, Naruto."

That has been one of the best birthdays of my life.

* * *

We've only celebrated my birthday twice.

Ever since that time when he started not showing up on that platform by the lake, he grew distant and isolated to everyone, even to me. He became more out-of-reach by the likes of me, as he focused himself with training and not giving a moment for socializing. He became the Academy rookie, while I'm still a dead-last. I don't even think that he remembered me at all; he was so different from the Sasuke I knew, that I feel that I don't even know him now.

I returned to my usual way of celebrating my birthday: neglecting it like it's just an ordinary day. At first, it was hard, for that bastard had me get used to those times that we spent together. But, little by little, I have adapted to my former life, the life without Sasuke, the charismatic child, being caring for me, the village's nuisance. Years passed, and I am already immune to pain and sadness. I got over it.

Or so I thought.

I wonder if fate was toying with my life, for he had me grouped with Sasuke. It would be more than fine if I would be teammates with Sakura without that bastard in the picture, but _no_. Some cruel ultimate being cursed my life by spending my entire genin life with him. It was hard to act normal, like I don't know him and he doesn't know me, when you're on the _same_ team. It's just too implausible.

Even Sasuke has given up pretending.

That day, I was sleeping peacefully, for there was no scheduled team training or missions for that day, and I usually start my daily training at 9 o'clock in the morning. And it was just past 8 a.m. when the freaking knock on the door disturbed my beauty sleep.

"God damn it, who the heck dared to disturb my sleep this early morning?" I mumbled, as I moved my ass off my bed and went out of my room towards the living room and on the front door.

"Who's there?" I asked, before opening the door, and was greeted by the sight of the cocky raven carrying some kind of box in his left hand.

"Is that how you welcome visitors, dobe?" he said, taking in my appearance: dishevelled and wearing only a pair of shorts. I huffed, while letting him into my equally messy flat.

"Shut up. No one ever visited me this early, teme," I said in reply. Actually, no one ever visited me except for the landlord, Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei (most of the time because it's urgent). It's the first time some classmate of mine (and I didn't expect it to be Sasuke at all) ever set foot in my place.

I went straight to the kitchen, rummaging through cabinets and my fridge to get something to cook. I only manage to find almost-expired milk, orange juice, some eggs, bread, and my everlasting supply of cup ramen. Sasuke already settled himself on my overstuffed couch.

"I really didn't expect someone to come in today, so I haven't gone to the grocery. Would orange juice and French toast be okay? Unless you want cup ramen," I asked, as I offered a glass of juice to him, who already moved in to the kitchen and sat on the wooden chair. Then I started preparing the French toast. He rested the box he still carried on to the table.

"As if I would want to eat something as hideously saline as your heart-attack-in-a-cup. Besides, I brought something to eat, anyway." He gestured to the box on the table. I eyed him suspiciously.

"What's that?"

"It's a cake, idiot. How dense can you be?"

My breath hitched. He remembered. He still remembered.

But I have to ask to be sure.

"What for?"

"For your birthday," he answered matter-of-factly.

"...how did you know?"

Sasuke went silent for a while, before he was able to answer, "Kakashi told me."

He didn't look at me in the eye, and we both know why. For I know he was lying, and I know that he knows I've noticed.

There was no use in pretending anymore, was it?

"Idiot," I muttered, as I set up the table, serving the French toast and the cake that he brought.

"You know pretty well why I know. Why did you even bother to ask?" he asked.

"Why did you even bother to lie?" I asked back. He did not answer, so I decided to not press on any further. We ate in silence, neither of us daring to break it, until Sasuke laid down his fork on his now empty plate, speaking, "sorry."

"What for?" I asked, puzzled. It was rare for the raven-haired bastard to apologize to anyone, even to me. Sasuke never ceases to surprise me.

"We haven't celebrated your birthday together this past four years. I just...I'm just thinking of some things during those times, I guess," he said. As if I don't know what bothered him during those four years, and up until now.

I dismissed his apology, "It's fine now, Sasuke. Even I wouldn't have time to celebrate someone else's birthday, not even mine, if I were in your position.'

"I'll just make it up to you. Could I?"

Who could ever resist such a request?

"Of course, Sasuke."

* * *

I wasn't expecting him to come this time.

Just a few weeks ago, Sasuke decided to leave Konoha for good. After all those times we spent together, along with Sakura and kakashi-sensei as Team 7, he still reckoned that nothing good will come off from "playing" with us Konoha shinobi.

He chose revenge over friendship.

I was already out of the hospital, but I was also about to leave Konoha as soon as possible for a long while. Returning to my flat, I immediately prepared the things that I need to bring for the two-year-long training under ero-sennin. I have never been this excited with training like I am now. I think it's the first time that I have been this motivated. Sasuke does wonders even while away, I guess.

The cold chilly air entered the half-opened window, and I shivered. But somehow, it's not only the wind that came into my flat.

"Heading somewhere, dobe?"

Dark, husky voice came in contact with my ears, sending chills along my spine, and my blood rushing down south. I bit back a moan.

His pale hands encircled my waist, as my back was pressed against his cold chest. His tongue darted out and lapped my earlobe.

"Sas-ahh..." I failed to call his name, for the sensations he inflicts on me already affected me.

"Be quiet, or someone will see us," he blew against my ear. His hands crept up and pulled down the zipper of my ridiculously orange jacket (and, yes, I do admit the color is tear-inducing, but I like its style). I tried to break free from his embrace, but all I managed to do was to have his arms hug me tighter. My strength left me, and I am completely at his mercy. I can no longer stop his hands from roaming under my shirt and around my chest. His hands left me in wanton desire, left me wanting for _more_, more of his touches, more of his kisses, more of _everything_ he can do to this body of mine.

But, I still have my conscience functioning.

"S'ke...I can't," I moaned. "Please, Sakura will..."

He did not cease his ministrations. Instead he sank his teeth harshly into my shoulders, drawing blood. He lapped it all, his hot tongue pressed against the wound he made. He tilted my head to face his, and I saw emotions that he tried to contain, but was mirrored in his dark obsidian eyes. It was a bit of every emotion known to man; hurt, rage, envy, love, lust... jealousy? I don't even know which is which anymore.

"Do I look like I care?" He caressed my cheeks, my whisker scars that marred my face.

_You're a liar. You are affected._

"Don't say her name. Say my name." His face was closing in to mine.

_You don't have to be so jealous._

"Moan my name. Scream my name. Call on to me..." His lips millimetres away.

_Stay..._

His lips pressed against mine, his tongue parting my lips to seek entry. I weakly complied, opening my mouth to accept the intruding appendage into my cavern. Lips sloppily consume each other's saliva, tongues danced to the rhythm of our own heartbeats, teeth clashed in an attempt to gain control of this lustful game we play.

My hands fisted in his silky black tresses, while he dragged me towards my bed, laying me down and straddling me between his legs, lips still locked to mine. His hands started to remove my clothes while I helped him with his. Under the pale moonlight casted on the window, our body, finally exposed without the offending clothing, were illuminated. His chest heaved slightly, taking in my appearance, lust continually clouding his eyes. My eyes also feasted on his delectable body.

"Naruto..." he breathed, attacking my jaw with his velvety lips and leaving a trail along it towards my neck, all while his hands continued their escapade around my chest. He descended, his tongue licking downwards, his hands going down, down, _down_. His every move left a burning feeling, heightening the pleasure consuming me from the inside while he consumes every inch of me, leaving me in desperation to feel _everything_. Now.

"Don't be such a tease, teme," I rasped, trying to provoke him to do it already.

"As you wish, dobe," he said, then finally, _finally_ brought his hands on my crotch, giving my cock its well-deserved attention. His mouth decided to suck my already erect nipple at the same time he grabbed my rock-hard member, making my back arch in sheer pleasure of being touched.

He traced with his finger the whole length of my cock, smearing my pre-cum all over it.

"You're already this hard, Naruto. Do you still want me to stop?" He licked my nipple with his tongue, while his idle hand took part in the act and teased the other neglected nub. I moaned in ecstasy at the wonders that he's doing in my body.

"N-no, please, S'ke..." I pleaded; my pride already left me to give way to my lustful appetite.

Sasuke released my abused areoles, his head sliding further down my body. He stopped just above my already wanting dick, not doing any attempts to put it in his mouth. My hips bucked on its own accord, desperately wanting him to fucking _move_ already.

Unfortunately, the bastard held my hips steady, smirking.

"Relax, Naruto. We have all night to do this."

"You bas-nngh!"

Oh, _god_, his tongue's so hot against my cock.

He started to have a taste of me, his tongue running circles on the tip of my member and sliding it down my cock, enticing me further with that sly smirk of his directed at me. My mind felt numb at the immense pleasure from just having the feel of that talented appendage running along the underside of my cock. It was more than enough to elicit a cry of gratification for finally granting my body's want.

Sasuke raised his head high enough for me to look at him...taking in my cock in his mouth fully to the hilt. The sight of his lewd display of ultimately sucking me almost make me lost it and cum. That damn bastard.

He began to move his head, constantly sucking me off and twirling his tongue around my dick. Curse his fucking skilled mouth, for I was being pushed past my limits with his act. I knew that I was on the verge of losing it, if not for my absolute will not to.

"Fuck, Sasuke..." I whimpered, as his teeth scraped the tip of my member.

Sasuke released me from his mouth, a thin strand of saliva connecting his lips with my dick. Licking his lips, he replied seductively, "That will come later, dobe," and plunged his head back to resume what he was doing.

Up and down his head bobbed, deep-throating me like a pro. As he continued his sucking, he moaned, the vibrations in his throat further stimulating my cock. All of this, and the sight of his vulgar state, finally make me cum into his mouth, releasing every seed for him to take in.

I fell in the bed with a thud, my body spent from the indecent activity.

"Fuck, Sasuke, that was..."

"Do you really think that's all there is to it?" Sasuke whispered, who was now beside me without me noticing him moving. He leaned in against my ear.

"Fuck me."

In that instant, I flipped him so that I'm straddling him while his back was against the bed sheets. I lost all my self-control.

The predator becomes the prey, as they say.

"You asked for it, bastard" I growled, glaring at him with such feral intent. My primal nature kicked in, intending to devour him like how he did. I may not have a first-hand experience of it until now, but that's why instincts exist.

I grinded my hips against it, relishing the feel of skin-to-skin, his member against mine. And, gods, did that feel good. Apparently, the raven agreed, too, for he let out a soft moan as I pressed my manhood closer to his, creating a very luscious friction. Hearing his voice like that only fuelled my desire.

I held three of my fingers in front of the already wanton pale teen, "suck." He readily complied, slicking my fingers with his saliva. His facial expression while he suck my digits made me groan. Realizing that I might come just from him sucking my fingers, I pulled them out of his mouth immediately.

"That's enough. Now, kneel on all fours and face your ass here."

He did so, and my eyes were greeted with the most scrumptious feast I've ever seen (not that I have seen one before this, either). Licking my lips, I pressed my lubricated finger in his puckered hole, loosening it a little to accommodate my other two fingers. My other hand petted his dick, pumping him in sync with my finger-fucking. He moved, welcoming the intrusion of my digits with the movement of his hips, his head buried in the sheets to muffle the sounds escaping from his lips.

I leaned in, licking his back along his spine and up to his shoulders. Nipping his neck towards his ears, I inserted my second finger, then the third, thrusting in and out of his hole, searching for his sweet spot. His back arched up, calling my name softly a million times over.

"Yes, just like that. Let me hear your voice more," I said, while I continue pleasuring his writhing body. Still looking for his prostrate, I scissored my fingers inside him, making him loose enough to accommodate my cock. At that exact moment, he inclined his head and moaned silently, shock and pleasure evident in his face. Then I knew where the spot was, and violated it in spite of his thrashing in the bed. He came without warning into my hand.

"Sasuke..." I breathed for the umpteenth time, positioning myself at his entrance. "Are you sure about this? This could hurt a lot than my fingers." At that, Sasuke gave me a death glare.

"Do you still think I don't want this after all we've done, idiot? Get going!"

"I'm just asking, sheesh...Here I go," I thrust in slowly and surely. Fuck, my dick's still not halfway through, yet I already feel him tense beneath me. I thrust again, deeper this time, until I have entered him fully. And then, I have to wait for him.

Our chests heaved, up and down, more and more erratic and more in rhythm with our irregularly fast heartbeats. The feel of him squirming under me in discomfort was almost too much to bear, and his breath fanning in my cheeks as I entwine my arms around him and settled my head on his shoulders gave me a blissful sensation, more like contentment that he was here. With me.

I moved slowly, driving myself in him, deeper and deeper, only feeling the scorching heat inside him. He sighed, extremely gratified that I decidedly screw him. But it was still not enough, and after a while we both lost our reasons completely and utterly, defeated by the carnal want, and fucked him senseless on the bed. Hard. Rough. Intense.

The climax was out of us as easy as it started, creating a whole mess of sticky white on our bodies, inside him, and onto the covers. Our cries and screams echoed in my room, intensified by the hoots of the owls in the night, and, for the first time, I was grateful that the next flat beside mine is not occupied.

Pretty dead-tired from this entire ordeal, I collapsed on top on him, relishing the feeling of orgasm washing out from my system. "Sasuke..." I said, rolling beside him.

"...what?" he answered back, looking back at me with such heavy-lidded eyes. I almost jumped at him again, if not from the soreness of my body as a result of our activity.

"...why?" I asked, though I already knew from the start. He closed his eyes.

"I told you, I'm gonna make up for those birthdays that I've missed."

I was rendered speechless. Well, what do I have to say with that?

"...thank you..." I mumbled, cuddling him. He 'mmm'ed in reply, too much exhausted from earlier. I didn't mind, either, for I was also spent. Closing my eyes, I fell into deep slumber, enjoying a dreamless and relaxing sleep.

There was, however, just a single thought that ran in my head through my entire sleep.

_Stay. Don't go, Sasuke..._

I should have already confronted him back then.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, only finding him gone from my apartment, and my place the same as before he came barging in. The only thing that made me realize that what happened was not a result of a stressful dream is a piece of paper placed on the top of the bedside drawer, with Sasuke's handwriting on it.

I sat up, groaning in pain as my vision swam from my sudden movement. Clearing my head, I then reached to the drawer and took his letter. I shook, tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to fall the moment I finished reading Sasuke's message. In it, he wrote:

_Dobe,_

_I haven't been able to greet you a happy birthday properly last night. Sorry about that. I wanted to stay longer if I could, but that deemed to be impossible. After all, I have more pressing things in mind at the moment. And I can no longer postpone it for the world._

_When the time comes that I have brought upon revenge for my clan, I'll come back for you. If I die, however, please live. Live for my sake, and for others who will need you in the future. I know that you will be a Hokage greater than those before you._

_I'll see you on your next birthday, wherever you are._

_Sasuke_

"Damn bastard," I said, more to myself, as my tears finally began to fall, lamenting over Sasuke. Clutching the letter tightly, I cried, till I no longer have tears to shed for him. My rival. My friend. My equal.

My lover.

Sasuke.

* * *

Cold wind blew over my golden tresses as I leaned over to the railings on the rooftop of some building, in some village I and ero-sennin were staying over. It was almost midnight, and the bastard pervy sage was in our room, wasted and smelled of cigarettes, alcohol, and sex. As if I'm not used to it already; he's always like that every night.

I did not leave the room just to breathe in some fresh air, nor because I cannot take my trainer's state. It was because I was expecting someone to come, and I don't want some old man ruining our meeting.

Leaves fluttered past me, scattered in the air. It was the autumn season, after all. I was admiring the dance of the leaves in mid-air, entranced, when cold, pale hands once again encircled my waist, just like how it did a year ago.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, "happy birthday."

"Sasuke..." I replied, leaning against his chest. "You came."

I could feel his smirk against my skin.

"Of course, dobe. There's no way I wouldn't come."

_I know. I always know, bastard._

"Hmph. You're late. I'm already freezing in here," I retorted. His arms pulled me tighter against him, his warmth seeping out and into my body.

"Who told you to wait here, anyway?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice. Different shades of red flashed in my face.

"I-It's not like I wanted to wait here! I-I just don't want to disturb ero-sennin!"

He chuckled at my flustered state, "hn, like it matters to me, anyway." He then closed the distance between our lips to stop me from retorting. It was a chaste kiss, but still quite long for one.

Releasing my lips, he breathed, "I really missed this, Naruto. Your lips, your voice, your touch...everything." It pains me to hear and see this side of him, weak and defenseless, vulnerable to such feelings he considers trivial while his social barriers are up. Those feelings that are so reserved just for me...I don't even want to know his emotional turmoil while we meet each other as enemies and rivals, and not as lovers, like this time. I tried again, like last time, to convince him to go back, to where he should be, with me.

"Sasuke, if you could only come back with me..." I pleaded, but I already know my attempts were not really reaching him at this point in time. Sasuke only averted his eyes.

"You know that I can't, not until I kill him."

"I know that...I fucking know."

A lone tear escaped from my eyes, and another, and then a whole lot more. I can't stop my tears from falling. I can't stop myself from crying in front of him, showing this very open side of me to the one causing all this pain. I could already see the guilt etched on his face.

Wiping away my tears, he said, with much regret and anguish, "sorry. I really am sorry."

"I understand. You really don't have to say sorry," I caressed his face to console him. I really am a jerk. If there's someone who's more hurt about this than me, it's him.

"Sorry," he kissed my forehead, holding me close to him, like he never wanted to let go of me ever. But he has to, because that's what he must do. And I can't blame him for it.

"I know, I know," I comforted, running my fingers in his hair, helping him to relax just a little bit.

He kissed my temple, "I'm going to come back for you after all this..." I buried my head in his shoulders.

"Aah. I'll wait for you."

* * *

Still savouring the aftermath of our orgasm, I lied half-awake in my bedroom, my arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist, and his head against my chest. I watched him sleep, his visage relaxed and void of weariness and seriousness, the creases in his forehead nonexistent. He really looks angelic when he sleeps. I sighed and played with his locks lightly.

How can someone, who tried to kill his "best friend" on a whim, be able to sleep with that same person he wanted to kill, and on that person's birthday, too? And he sure could sleep peacefully like nothing happened.

"...knew you are a freaking bipolar, teme," I mused aloud, rather quietly, but still enough to stir the sleeping prince out of his slumber.

"And you're an idiot," spoke a familiar voice. I turned to look at Sasuke, and smiled sheepishly.

"You heard?"

"No, I didn't," he mockingly replied. He moved, sitting up and leaning his back on the bed's headboard. I followed suit.

"Well, you really did _try_ to kill me back then. And now you're sleeping with me like nothing happened," I answered back. I already had a guess what his reply will be.

"I know someone else will stop me from killing you." See? I knew it was like that.

I crossed my arms, pouting, "what if Sai, or Sakura, or Yamato-taichou didn't?"

Sasuke sighed, giving me a chaste kiss.

"Then I would stop. You know I will never be able to kill you."

"But you're willing to kill Yamato-taichou, Sai, or Sakura?"

"...You're the only one I would not kill. But, still, you'll mope around for quite some time if I did."

He never gave a clear answer. Because we both knew that he will if the situation calls for it. But I cannot bring myself to hate him, even if he did.

"Idiot," I muttered, then glanced at the clock. It was already past 2 am. Sasuke saw it, too, for he climbed out of the bed and dressed.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. The new hideout's quite far from here, so I must leave early."

I straightened up, sleep already evading me, "You know already, right? I'm going to look for you again."

He smiled his genuine smile, the one I rarely saw in him...the one he gave the first time we celebrated my birthday together. It feels kind of nostalgic all of a sudden.

"I know. I'll be waiting."

* * *

That damn bastard.

How the hell did he allow himself to be taken advantage of by some ancient, diabolical, power-hungry, almost-immortal old man? What part of Itachi's 'for the sake of Konoha and his little brother's safety' does he not understand, that he would willingly risk being an internationally-known criminal to kill Danzo with his own hands?

He was already consumed by his hatred, and Madara used this fact to manipulate him in order for his plans to be realized.

I brooded on the ruins caused by said diabolical old man appearing and being chased down by Yamato-taichou's Mokuton technique, wondering about my next move.

Why must this happen this day, of all days?

"I'll fix this up, all right," Yamato-taichou apologized for the umpteenth time to the owner of the inn, Kakashi-sensei beside him, also taking in the whole responsibility for the whole commotion. All of a sudden, an all too familiar hawk came flying, descending towards our location and landing on my already outstretched arm. Kakashi-sensei did not fail to notice the arrival of Sasuke's mail carrier hawk. He climbed up the roof, walking towards me. "Was that from Sasuke?"

I wasn't able to answer; his question barely registered in my mind. The only thing I'm thinking about was Sasuke's letter.

I pulled out the small scroll from the hawk's beak, letting the hawk fly off once again back to his owner. I smeared a bit of blood it the letter's seal. The seal burned, but not the scroll. I hurriedly opened it, still puzzled that he managed to send me a letter, even during these critical times.

What I saw was a slightly legible note, probably because the writer was in a hurry to write it. Nevertheless, it was still quite long for someone who's currently fighting in a battlefield.

_Naruto,_

_I almost forgot what day it is now. I'm sorry for not meeting you this time. Still, I hope you're doing fine, even after your encounter with Madara._

_I've heard from him about the things you've talked about, and also about what he said is an inevitable fight between us. I deem to disagree. I might look like I'm already consumed by my hatred, but it's still not enough for me to fight you. I cannot do such a thing. You probably already knew why._

_Right now, I'm already in the midst of a fight between the kages and Madara. I was sheltered somewhere. Karin is healing my wounds, so I will be okay sooner. I was really in a hurry to write to you, even during this critical time, thus the messy handwriting._

_I wrote this because I have a feeling that I may not survive this. If I do, I will be treated as a high-ranked criminal; if I don't, then it's still the same: I will never be able to be with you. This might be the last time I would be writing a letter to you._

_I have already immersed too deep in this business that I may not be able to surface again. But then, I still think about you, that's why I'm still alive. Whatever happens, I want you to stay alive. I'm the only one capable of killing you, so when I die, no one will be able to hurt you. So please live. That's what I ask of you, for I may not be alive to protect you like I did before (not like you would need it now, anyway)._

_I haven't said this to you, not even once, but I know you knew that I love you, always, even if I try to hide it. You are my rival, my equal, my friend...my lover, Naruto._

_S(asuke)_

His name was barely read for a teardrop fell onto it, scattering the ink on the paper. The rest of the note was soon to be damaged by my tears falling uncontrollably. I sobbed, not caring about where I am, that I'm not alone. I cried my heart out, spilling out all my pain and grief with every tear I shed, till I no longer have anything to cry anymore.

Kakashi-sensei stood there, not disturbing my moment of weakness. He watched silently as I grieved over Sasuke's letter. All my hopes were crashed by that one letter he sent me.

Having enough of crying, however, I stilled in place, still lamenting over Sasuke's situation. It's like a weight have already dropped in my stomach, the guilt from not being able help him consuming me. Kakashi-sensei took that as a signal to kneel beside me, patting me on my back. Not the best consolation, but I can't ask any better from this guy.

"Whatever he says, there's still no way to confirm it other than to go there. It's not like he's already dead," he said. I looked up, surprised.

"How did you..." I could practically see his smirk from his mask.

"You're too obvious. I know he always sees you every year. Particularly, during your birthday."

I was speechless. Were there others beside him who knew? Did Tsunade-baachan learned about it already? Kakashi-sensei seemed to read my mind.

"Tsunade-sama did know about your...escapades...but, then, she's one who understands people well, so there was no one besides me and Godaime-sama who knew about it."

"Funny, I don't trust your word."

"Believe what you want to believe. Anyway, do you even have time to contemplate on those trivial things, when your lover's life's in danger already?" Yeah. Back to the matter at hand.

Clutching the letter in my hands, I looked up, towards the vast sky, already turning gold and orange and purple mixed harmoniously together. Twilight is about to come. But I have yet to lose hope.

I am going to save Sasuke, whatever it takes.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew. That was long. And serious. And not really that happy for a birthday fic. Still, not all birthdays are happy. Haha. Just kidding. As always, reviews are highly appreciated by this humble writer.


End file.
